


Undine Sherlock mini-me

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Original Artist Dolls, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This 7 inch mini doll was created for the glittery potato. For being a positive influence on fandom. You go woman. Undine Sherlock is based on the story by jinglebellfic called 'Riptide lover'. If you haven't read this WIP please check it out. Wonderful story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undine Sherlock mini-me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the glittery potato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+glittery+potato).



> I create many dolls in fandom. You can look here in my archive to see more.


End file.
